Ultimate Collector's Guide
The Ultimate Collector's Guide is an ultimate guide book to all things Lalaloopsy! It includes glitter on the cover and stickers in the back of the book. This Lalaloopsy collector's guide is a must-have for fans who want to keep track of which dolls they have--and which dolls they need. And it's no easy task since there are collector's editions, large dolls, Lalaloopsy Littles (siblings to the large dolls), minis, micros, and soft dolls. The book was published in 2013 and shows all the merchandise that had been released up to that point. Lalaloopsy Bea Spells-a-Lot When Bea Spells-a-Lot's last stitch was sewn, she came to life knowing all the answers-or at least she thinks she does! She's a teacher's pet who always follows the rules. She loves to learn and is very talkative-which is great since she likes to share her knowledge with friends. Likes: Big words Dislikes: Wrong answers Most likely to say: "Repeat after me!" Crumbs Sugar Cookie Crumbs Sugar Cookie is a super-sweet girl who loves to bake! She spends tons of time in her kitchen cooking up new creations, like cherry-chocolate cupcakes and strawberry sugar cookies. She loves having tea parties so she can invite her friends over for tasty treats. Likes: Baking contests Dislikes: Anything sour Most likely to say: "Pretty please with sprinkles on top?" Dot Starlight Dot Starlight has a twinkling personality that shines even brighter than the sun, moon, and stars. She dreams of some day hopping on a rocket ship and soaring through space. But for now, she stays on the ground in Lalaloopsy Land with all her friends. Likes: Shooting stars Dislikes: Cloudy sky's Most likely to say: "Let's shoot for the moon!" Jewel Sparkles Jewel Sparkles has a flair for the dramatic and nothing is ever too glittery for her. She's graceful and loves to dance, but she can also be a little bossy, especially when she's trying to plan the perfect party! Likes: Playing dress-up Dislikes: Being ignored Most likely to say: "Follow my lead!" Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff For Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff there's nothing better than a snow day filled with sledding, ice skating, and a great big snowball fight with her friends. Afterward, she loves to snuggle up with her pet polar bear and drink hot cocoa by a cozy fire. Likes: Warm clothes Dislikes: Melting icicles Most likely to say: "Want to go sledding?" Peanut Big Top Peanut Big Top has a special talent for making people laugh. She's never afraid to show her silly side, and she always has a trick up her sleeve. From dressing in crazy costumes to standing on her head, she'll do anything to turn a frown upside down! Likes: Loud laughs Dislikes: Using her "inside voice" Most likely to say: "Ta-da!" Pillow Featherbed Pillow Featherbed thinks that anytime is the right time for a nap. That's why she's always wearing her jammies! She's a bit of a night owl and she can be found up late reading a book or looking at the stars with Dot. She also throws great sleepover parties and loves a good pillow fight, just as long as she can get some rest after. Likes: Milk and cookies Dislikes: Alarm clocks Most likely to say: "Zzzzz." Spot Splatter Splash Spot Splatter Splash is a talented artist who loves bright colors and big ideas. She has a wild imagination and can find a creative way to make a big mess. One thing's for sure, it never gets boring when Spot is around! Likes: Eating spaghetti Dislikes: Cleaning up Most likely to say: "Here's my greatest masterpiece!" Blossom Flowerpot Blossom Flowerpot has a special gift for making things grow. She can be found cheerfully digging in her garden and tending to her flowers. Her secret to growing prize-winning plants is sun, water, patience, and a whole lot of love! Likes: Worms Dislikes: Cold weather Most likely to say: "Have you hugged a tree today?" Marina Anchors Marina Anchors lives in a lighthouse on the coast of Lalaloopsy Land, and she always keeps her home shipshape. In fact, she loves organizing so much that she sometimes goes a bit overboard. Even though Marina loves the water, she doesn't know how to swim. That's why she's always wearing floaties or a lifesaver. Likes: Lighthouses Dislikes: Untying knots Most likely to say: "Anchors away!" Pepper Pots 'N' Pans Pepper Pots 'N' Pans is the best chef in all of Lalaloopsy Land. No matter what is in Pepper's refrigerator, she can still create a gourmet meal. Her specialties are cheese soup and carrot sandwiches, but she also makes a great potato pie! Likes: Broccoli Dislikes: Doing dishes Most likely to say: "Cheese, please!" Tippy Tumblelina Tippy Tumblelina's toes are always tapping-it's hard to keep still when you're a ballet star. Sometimes she spins so fast that she tumbles to the ground. But Tippy's clumsiness never stops her from getting up and dancing some more! Likes: The spotlight Dislikes: Getting dizzy Most likely to say: "This is tu-tu exciting!" Sunny Side Up Sunny Side Up rises at dawn every morning to take care of the animals on her farm. She milks the cows, gathers eggs, and rakes hay. All that hard work is usually followed by a big blueberry pancake breakfast with her twin sister, Berry Jars 'N' Jam. Likes: Hayrides Dislikes: Late nights Most likely to say: "Rise and shine!" Berry Jars 'N' Jam Berry Jars 'N' Jam loves animals just as much as her twin sister, Sunny Side Up. She's sweet and kind, and always ready to lend a hand on the farm. And after a morning full of hard work, a blueberry pancake breakfast is just what she needs. Likes: Cold milk Dislikes: Rotten apples Most likely to say: "Pancakes, anyone?" Patch Treasurechest When Patch Treasurechest takes a trip, he needs an extra suitcase for the treasures he collects along the way! He digs for shiny gemstones in the mountains and finds smooth shells at the beach. He's always ready for an adventure...but he's not always good at reading maps. Likes: Silver and gold Dislikes: Stormy seas Most likely to say: "''X marks the spot!"'' Sahara Mirage Just like her name says, you never know where Sahara Mirage will pop up next. Sahara is afraid of the dark, but she's got a sparkling personality that can charm just about anyone. Likes: Making wishes come true Dislikes: The dark Most likely to say: "Dreamy!" Misty Mysterious When her last stitch was sewn, Misty Mysterious came to life, only to disappear again. Luckily, it was just an illusion! She's a great friend who loves planning fun surprises. Sometimes she can get herself into tricky situations, but she always finds a way out. Likes: Playing hide and seek Dislikes: Sharing secrets Most likely to say: "Abracadabra!" Ace Fender Bender Ace Fender Bender is curious about how things work. He likes to tinker with everything from cars to bikes and boats, although he's not very good at putting them back together. Likes: Grease Dislikes: Missing parts Most likely to say: "I'll get my wrench!" Peppy Pom Poms When Peppy Pom Poms's last stitch was sewn, she cartwheeled to life! She's an energetic performer who loves to look on the bright side. She's also got great team spirit and always roots for her friends...really, really loudly! Likes: Shouting Dislikes: Grumpiness Most likely to say: "Go, Team Lalaloopsy!" Coral Sea Shells Coral Sea Shells's favorite things are diving with dolphins and counting colorful fish. In fact, she loves the water so much she never wants to come up for air! Her greatest wish is to be a real mermaid and live a magical life under the sea! Likes: Seaweed salad Dislikes: Being on land Most likely to say: "Let's go for a dip!" Sir Battlescarred Sir Battlescarred sprang to life ready for battle. He's a doer of good deeds, a righter of wrongs, and a fearless hero who'll stop at nothing to rescue a friend in trouble. One of these days, he will capture a castle! Likes: Archery Dislikes: Tall fences Most likely to say: "Sir Battlescarred to the rescue!" Lady Stillwaiting Lady Stillwaiting is simply lovely and sew polite. She's also a hopeless romantic who adores reading and writing poetry. She can often be seen waving from her balcony-even if no one is there to wave back! Likes: Tea parties Dislikes: Messy rooms Most likely to say: "A red rose for me?" Scarlet Riding Hood Scarlet Riding Hood loves wearing red, wandering through the woods, and having picnics in the shade. She's a real sweetie who likes helping when her friends are in need. Likes: Picking wildflowers Dislikes: Getting lost Most likely to say: "My, what big teeth you have!" Snowy Fairest When her last stitch was sewn, Snowy Fairest became the prettiest girl in all of Lalaloopsyland! She's friendly and kind-a true beauty, inside and out. Her favorite things are juicy red apples and keeping the house spic and span! Likes: Juicy red apples Dislikes: Messiness Most likely to say: "Let's tidy up!" Pix E. Flutters When her last stitch was sewn, Pix E. Flutters flickered to life! She's an airy girl who wishes she could fly. She's easy to find when she plays hide-and-seek because she leaves a trail of glitter wherever she goes! Likes: Butterflies Dislikes: Heights Most likely to say: "Everything's better with glitter!" Cinder Slippers Cinder Slippers always has a lot of work to do, but she never misses a royal ball! She's kind and cheerful, even when things get tough. She likes wearing glass slippers...but only when they fit just right! Likes: Living happily ever after Dislikes: Midnight Most likely to say: "This is a dream come true!" Swirly Figure Eight Swirly Figure Eight is an ice-skating sensation. She's a true champion, but she didn't become one overnight. She thinks practice makes perfect-even if it does make her dizzy. Likes: Ice Dislikes: Falling down Most likely to say: "Watch me spin!" Holly Sleighbells Holly Sleighbells is a handy helper who loves to wrap presents-or anything else she can get her hands on. Her favorite thing to do is make a list and check it twice. If she could have one wish, she'd make every day a holiday! Likes: Mistletoe Dislikes: Empty stockings Most likely to say: "Happy holidays!" Ivory Ice Crystals Ivory Ice Crystals lives in an exquisite palace made entirely of ice. It has tall turrets frosted with icicles and gardens full of glowing ice sculptures. Once she invited her friends over for a fancy party with lots of dancing. She called it the Snow Ball! Likes: Lace Dislikes: Thin ice Most likely to say: "Do you like my icicle earrings?" Suzette La Sweet Suzette La Sweet has a special talent for relaxing, reclining, and lounging about. She's perfected the art of eating sweets and taking long walks in her garden. But it's not long before she's lounging on the couch again. Likes: Dressing up Dislikes: Getting dirty Most likely to say: "I need to put my feet up." Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises has a solution for any problem, and it usually involves lots and lots of bandages! She fixes boo-boos with tender loving care, and always puts safety first. Likes: Orange juice Dislikes: Empty first aid kits Most likely to say: "I've got a bandage for that!" Ember Flicker Flame Ember Flicker Flame to the rescue! Whether there's a real fire or a pet stuck in a tree, she's ready for the challenge! Sometimes Ember can get a little hotheaded, but it's only because she's sew passionate about things that are important to her-like her friends! Likes: Spicy food Dislikes: Unattended campfires Most likely to say: "I'm fired up!" Prairie Dusty Trails When her last stitch was sewn, Prairie Dusty Trails came to life ready to giddyup and go! When she's not riding off into the sunset, she's square dancing and doing rope tricks with her friends. Sometimes she can get a little rowdy, but her friends know how to reel her back in! Likes: Square dancing Dislikes: Losing the trail Most likely to say: "Yee-haw!" Forest Evergreen Forest Evergreen is an expert tree climber, although once he's up, he usually can't figure out how to get down! He loves hiking in the woods and camping out under the stars. He also likes to cook with his secret ingredient: maple syrup! Likes: Maple syrup Dislikes: Forest fires Most likely to say: "Timmmberrr!" Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Toffee Cocoa Cuddles is sew kind and incredibly cute. She loves to show her friends how much she cares by giving them lots and lots of hugs. She also likes to send her friends a nice note, along with some candy and roses. Likes: Chocolates Dislikes: Lots of attention Most likely to say: "How sweet!" Charlotte Charades Charlotte Charades never says a word, but she sure likes to make funny faces and act out silly skits to entertain her friends. She'll go a long way to make them laugh, like the time she pretended to slip on a banana peel while she was walking her invisible pet! Likes: Listening Dislikes: Being serious Most likely to say: "..." Mango Tiki Wiki Mango Tiki Wiki is a carefree beach girl who loves to feel the sand beneath her feet. When she's not making sand castles or carving coconuts, she's listening to music and dancing under palm trees. She also likes fresh flowers and fruit. Likes: Hula dancing Dislikes: Rainy days Most likely to say: "Aloha!" Pickles B.L.T. Pickles B.L.T. is a multi-talented multitasker who can get any job done in no time. She's usually in a hurry, but she always has time to take good care of her friends. If they're having a bad day, she serves them an extra pickle burger with a big smile! Likes: Pickle burgers Dislikes: Having too much on her plate Most likely to say: "What'll it be, sugar?" Feather Tell-a-Tale When Feather Tell-a-Tale's last stitch was sewn, she came to life telling stories. From legends and myths to silly tales and jokes, she keeps her friends on the edge of their seats and hanging on every word. Likes: Animals Dislikes: The city Most likely to say: "Once upon a time..." Harmony B. Sharp Harmony B. Sharp has a showstopping personality and loves to act, dance, and sing. She's forever belting out a tune or starring in a one-person show, even if she misses a note or two. And she loves having her pet kitty join in, too! Likes: High notes Dislikes: Sharing the spotlight Most likely to say: "The show must go on!" Dyna Might Dyna Might is a fearless superhero. There's no mission too big for her to tackle-especially if she's got on her pink-powered goggles and her sidekick raccoon! Likes: Saving the day Dislikes: Bad guys Most likely to say: "I'll save you!" Kat Jungle Roar Kat Jungle Roar was sewn from a safari outfit. She's an adventure seeker who loves discovering new places. She loves using binoculars and hiding in bushes so she can sneak up on animals and observe them in their natural habitats. Likes: Exploring Dislikes: Being bored Most likely to say: "The elephant is known for its long trunk." Lalaloopsy Littles Bundles Snuggle Stuff Bundles Snuggle Stuff is sew playful and cuddly cute. She's always ready for winter fun with her big sister, Mittens. She especially loves to throw snowballs when she's not supposed to! Likes: Eating ice cream Dislikes: Staying indoors Most likely to say: "Wheee!" Sprinkle Spice Cookie Sprinkle Spice Cookie will do anything for a treat! She usually sticks close to her big sister, Crumbs, especially when a fresh batch of cookies is about to come out of the oven. Likes: Licking batter from the bowl Dislikes: Burned cookies Most likely to say: "Yum! Yum!" Specs Reads-a-Lot Specs Reads-a-Lot is a little genius who loves math and spelling big words with her alphabet blocks. She loves getting gold stars and eating apples. Likes: Gold stars Dislikes: Broken crayons Most likely to say: "One, two, three!" Squirt Lil Top Squirt Lil' Top sprang to life doing circus tricks! She's a show-off and a bit of a daredevil, just like her big sister, Peanut. Her favorite moves are cartwheels and somersaults! Likes: Carnivals Dislikes: Gravity Most likely to say: "Boing! Boing!" Trinket Sparkles Trinket Sparkles likes being the center of attention. When she goes out to play, she can usually be found wearing frilly dresses, glittery jewels, and towering tiaras-all at the same time! Likes: Ruffles Dislikes: The color gray Most likely to say: "Oooh, pretty!" Scribbles Splash Scribbles Splash's personality is as bright and colorful as the finger paint she uses. Just like her sister, Spot, Scribbles is creative and fun, and loves to try new things. Once, she even tried to paint with her feet! Likes: Rainbows Dislikes: Coloring inside the lines Most likely to say: "Whoopsie!" Matey Anchors Matey Anchors came to life ready to set sail. He's captain of a fleet of paper sailboats and would never abandon a ship, unless it's time for dinner with his sister, Marina. Likes: Bathtime Dislikes: Rough seas Most likely to say: "Ahoy!" Pita Mirage Pita Mirage and her sister, Sahara, have the gift for charming everyone they meet. Pita loves granting wishes, but she often gets mixed up. Once, her friend Bundles wished for HUGS, but Pita gave her BUGS instead! Likes: Playing the flute Dislikes: Being without her magic carpet Most likely to say: "Wishes, anyone?" Blanket Featherbed Blanket Featherbed loves to stay up late and will do anything to avoid going to bed. One time she tried to hide in her closet until morning, but her sister, Pillow, found her! When she does finally go to sleep, she snores...really loudly! Likes: Jumping on the bed Dislikes: Lights out Most likely to say: "No bed!" Twinkle N. Flutters Twinkle N. Flutters is feisty and fearless. She loves to make mischief, but it's easy to tell when she's up to something-she always gets a twinkle in her eye! Likes: Fireworks Dislikes: Bumpy landings Most likely to say: "Achoo!" Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises is always worried that she's coming down with something! She's the perfect patient for her sister, Rosy, because she loves wearing bandages. Likes: X-rays Dislikes: Shots Most likely to say: "Ouchie!" Whiskers Lion's Roar Whiskers Lion's Roar might have a ferocious sounding growl, but she's a real sweetie. She loves to sneak up on her friends. Then, she pounces and gives them a big hug! Likes: Napping in the sun Dislikes: Taking a bath Most likely to say: "Grrr!" Trouble Dusty Trails Trouble Dusty Trails is a lil' buckaroo with a big attitude. She likes to be in charge and stomps her feet when she doesn't get her way. Her hobbies are flashing her sheriff's badge and taming the wild, wild West! Likes: Rodeos Dislikes: Bad guys Most likely to say: "Giddyup!" Tricky Mysterious Tricky Mysterious is an excellent magician's assistant. She loves making up magic words and waving her wand, but before you know it...she disappears! Likes: Being onstage Dislikes: Stage fright Most likely to say: "Presto!" Mini Lalaloopsy Bun Bun Sticky Icing Bun Bun Sticky Icing is a true delight. She has a rich personality and a delicious sense of humor. Sometimes she goes over-the-top with sweetness. Once, she made a cinnamon bun banana split with hot fudge and sprinkles! Likes: Frosting Dislikes: Empty sugar bowls Most likely to say: "Life is sweet!" Cherry Crisp Crust Cherry Crisp Crust knows how to make her friends feel their best. She's warmhearted, comforting, and super-upbeat. She spends her days baking prize-winning pies, and she thinks everything tastes better with ice cream on top! Likes: The color red Dislikes: Sour treats Most likely to say: "Life is just a bowl of cherries!" Sugar Fruit Drops Sugar Fruit Drops can be a bit of a handful. She loves juicy gossip and will dish about everything that goes on in Lalaloopsy Land. Once, she told Cherry about a party Scoops was planning, and it spoiled the surprise! Likes: Spicy stories Dislikes: Getting stuck Most likely to say: "I love you to bits." Scoops Waffle Cone Scoops Waffle Cone is fun and super-stylish. She loves to dress in layers and always has the scoop on the latest fashions. She's cool under pressure, but can sometimes seem a little chilly. To cheer her up, all it takes is one hug-she just melts! Likes: Accessorizing Dislikes: Getting mixed up Most likely to say: "What a treat!" Jelly Wiggle Jiggle When her last stitch was sewn, Jelly Wiggle Jiggle danced to life! She's quite the character and loves silly stories. She tries to keep a straight face when she's telling jokes-but her friends see right through her! Then she laughs so hard that she jiggles. Likes: The jitterbug Dislikes: Sitting still Most likely to say: "What lime is it?" Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop is a popular girl with a bubbly personality. She's usually bursting with good news or singing a snappy song. She likes to travel and is always popping in and out of town. But when she's hanging out with her friends, she definitely sticks around. Likes: Pink Dislikes: Sticky situations Most likely to say: "That's adorabubbles!" Toasty Sweet Fluff Toasty Sweet Fluff will lighten your day with her soft touch. She's sew huggable, it's hard to resist giving her a squeeze! She's a great swimmer, and her favorite thing is to float on the water. Then she looks up at the sky and imagines what it would be like to live in the clouds. Likes: Dandelions Dislikes: Roughing it Most likely to say: "Can I have s'more hugs?" Twist E. Twirls Twist E. Twirls is a jump rope fanatic and exercise expert. She's flexible and can coil herself into any position. She's also superstrong and likes to stretch herself to the limit. When it comes time to show off her moves, she whips up a new routine with dazzling twists and turns. Likes: Twists and turns Dislikes: Straight lines Most likely to say: "I need to unwind." Curls 'N' Locks Curls 'N' Locks loves making mischief and is forever getting into trouble! She has beautiful golden hair and three little bears that go wherever she goes! Likes: Porridge Dislikes: Small beds Most likely to say: "This is just right!" Little Bah Peep Little Bah Peep is sweet and gentle, and she loves animals. She can be a little careless with her sheep though. Once, she took a nap under a shady tree, and all the sheep wandered off. Luckily, they found their way home again. Likes: Taking long walks Dislikes: Losing things Most likely to say: "Follow me!" Pete R. Canfly Pete R. Canfly loves to play games. He's mischievous and a bit of a show-off, but he's quick to help his friends if they're in trouble. He likes to pretend he can fly...although he often ends up crashing! Likes: Adventure Dislikes: Growing up Most likely to say: "I'll never grow up!" Tuffet Miss Muffet Every morning, Tuffet Miss Muffet sits on a cozy cushion and eats a healthy snack. She keeps to herself and is easily startled. In fact, she's afraid of almost everything...everything except big spiders! Likes: Peace and quiet Dislikes: Surprise parties Most likely to say: "Yikes!" Alice in Lalaloopsyland Alice in Lalaloopsyland is either too tall or too small. Whichever one it is, it doesn't make any sense at all! When she's looking for adventure, she just needs to doze, and then down, down, down the rabbit hole she goes! Likes: Talking flowers Dislikes: Boring schoolbooks Most likely to say: "How curious!" Wacky Hatter Wacky Hatter is perfectly odd. He loves silly riddles and playing musical chairs. He also likes to spout poetry at tea time. Likes: Unbirthdays Dislikes: Rude questions Most likely to say: "More tea?" Prince Handsome It's easy to tell when Prince Handsome's around-a trio of trumpets announce his arrival! He's a charming fellow with dashing good looks, although he doesn't always remember his manners. He once invited Cinder Slippers to a royal ball, but she turned him down because he forgot to say 'please'! Likes: Manners Dislikes: Eating his vegetables Most likely to say: "May I have this dance?" Cotton Hoppalong Cotton Hoppalong is a lively girl who's always leaping and bouncing. She always gets parties hopping and loves candy-though she may not want to share. Likes: Bouncing Dislikes: Sharing candy Most likely to say: "Hippity hop!" Sprouts Sunshine Sprouts Sunshine always has a spring in her step and likes to hide eggs wherever she goes. She can be a little shy, and when she meets someone new, it takes a while for her to come out of her shell. She loves flowers, fashionable hats, and having picnics with her friends! Likes: Jellybeans Dislikes: Cloudy days Most likely to say: "Let's hunt for eggs!" Candy Broomsticks When her last stitch was sewn, Candy Broomsticks came to life casting spells! She's a great host and loves to invite her friends to tour her haunted house. She tells them spooky stories and mixes special potions. Her favorite holiday is Halloween, but she wears a costume all year round! Likes: Full moons Dislikes: Sunny days Most likely to say: "Trick or treat!" Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn One dark and stormy night, Scraps Stitched 'n' Sewn jolted to life. She's a monstrously shy girl with a frightful fashion sense. She can also be shockingly sweet. Once, she gave half of her Halloween treats to Candy Broomsticks when Candy lost all of hers. Likes: Thunderstorms Dislikes: Frilly dresses Most likely to say: "Rain, rain, come my way." Category:Books